The Unnamed Feeling
by mywordshurt
Summary: A short little romance for Quinn and Rachel. Faberry.


**Author's Note: **Try not to think to hard when reading this. I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee _or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>The Unnamed Feeling<strong>

Pretty little flowers. Per-it-ee. Per-it-tee. Puh-rit-ee. Pure-rih-tee. Pretty. Lit-tul. Li-tul. Li'l. Little. Fuh-low-ers. Ful-ow-ers. Flow-ers. Flowers. Puh-rit-ee li-tul fuh-low-ers. Pretty little flowers. Quinn Fabray. Kuh-winn. Kw-inn. Fabray. Fuh-bray. Fah-bray. Fab-ray. Fub-ray. Kw-inn Fuh-bray. Quinn Fabray.

Quinn Fabray. Holding pretty little flowers. Just for me.

She's right there. In front of me. Holding pretty little flowers. Just for me.

Gardenias. Beautiful gardenias. They're simple. They don't distract from her face. Pretty little flowers work well with beautiful girls like Quinn. I take them from her, gently. I should be smiling: that's the polite thing to do. I'm too dumbstruck to do anything though. Except take the pretty little flowers. I hold them to my chest. Neither of us really make a move. My eyes run over her body. She looks like something from a dream. She looks like an angel. Her blonde hair gently trickles down the sides of her face, resting slightly on her shoulders. Her thin, simple figure is complimented by a similarly thin, simple dress. Everything has worked out for her. There's only a slight breeze that adds not only a refreshing feel to the outside atmosphere but an elegant and romantic aspect to her. She's barefoot. Her petite pale feet stand out.

A strand of my hair is – most conveniently . . . _most conveniently _– blown into my face. And my hands are too busy groping the stems of the flowers to do anything. Quinn's lips almost twitch into a smile. Chivalrously she guides it back behind my ear, leaning forward on her nude feet to do so. She remains a respectable distance from me. A little too respectable. Her thumb lightly brushes against my cheek on the return. I inhale.

Quinn drops her head. I notice her eyes flick between me and her feet. I try not to smile out of enjoyment. I drop my head in a similar fashion, my eyes mimicking hers. Flickering between my hands and the flowers, and Quinn.

"Thank you." I say and she looks up. She nods in response. Her hands are hidden behind her back: I want so bad to hold them. I want to feel them. I want to caress the soft skin. I want her.

"I hope you're happy."

I am broken from my . . . everything and stare at her face. It's a blank canvas of emotions. Nothing is there and that tells me everything. Frozen in place. I want to help her. I can't. I open my mouth and try to speak. I try to. She nods once more and her foot shakily and reluctantly peels off the ground and moves backwards. In a moment her scent is gone. I didn't even realize I had been breathing her in. It was intoxicating. My eyes dumbly follow her shrinking figure as she turns away and walks down the sidewalk. I want to wake up from this dream. Get on with my life. The inability to do anything. I want to follow her. I want to hold her. I want to stop standing here like an idiot. I want to breath her in again: her scent. The beautiful toes that were only there a few moments ago. The simple dress. The everything. The loving winds making her so romantic. The everything. I want to go back to . . . my everything.

It wasn't so shocking that I was barefoot. I didn't even bother to put in the comparison: I had been in my house. I didn't realize that I'd be running after Quinn Fabray when I answered the door. My feet stung from the gritty sidewalk. How long had I waited before doing this? Where was she. My heart ached in desire. It didn't make the running any easier.

"Quinn!" I passionately called. I call it passion because I didn't think to call. I hope no one is sleeping. "Quinn!" I called again. "Quinn Fabray!" I tried to resist the tears as she continued to not appear in my sight. "Quinn Fabray! Quinn! Quinn! Quinn! Quinn! Quinn Fabray! Quinn! _Quinn_! Kuh-winn!" I called and called as my little feet furiously pushed against the ground, aiming to catch Quinn. I held the flowers aggressively to my chest. "Quinn!" I wanted this to end. I wanted to finish. "Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn. I was in Quinn's arms. I was panting. My chest heaved. My legs wrapped around her. I kissed her. My arms wrapped tightly around her neck. My nose pressed against her soft cheek and it was all over. All over. All of it. I let her pull away so she could look into my crying eyes and see my happiness. The happiness she gave me. The happiness Quinn Fabray _wanted _to give me. I licked my lips and inhaled deeply. As I returned to a calm state she whispered gently into my ear.

"Wanna do it again?"

How could I answer any different?

"Yes."


End file.
